Into Her Silent World
by otaku911
Summary: Will Misaki ever say the words she longed to say to Usui?


Well… another crossover from me, yet you may now what will happen… and I warned you, a bit OOC, and that I knew Blackjack, but never watched a Japanese dubbed English subbed of it… so sorry for my mistakes….

"Conversations"

'signs'

(added explanation whatsoever... :) )

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! and Blackjack

* * *

Usui was standing in front of Ayuzawa's house.

In fact, he was going there frequently, almost every after class, or if Satsuki was asking for his assistance in the Maid Latté, every after work.

That day, he brought with him some groceries, and as he entered the house, he was welcomed warmly by Minako. He immediately inquired for Misaki after he put the groceries in the kitchen, and Minako replied, "She's watching television right now. Don't worry, Takumi-kun, I'll have Suzuna to help me with dinner. You must be tired after your work, and please have dinner with us. Oh, and you may go to Misaki." He thanked Minako and went to Misaki, who was watching a tv program.

Usui entered the room and greeted her "Good evening, prez!" and then he smiled as he sat next to her.

Misaki looked at him and returned the smile; she did not mind him sitting next to her. Usui, then, asked her, though a bit in a teasing manner, "How was your day, Misa-chan?"

Misaki, suppressing her annoyance with him, signed 'My day was just fine until you've arrived, idiot Usui!'

Yes, she only signed back to him… it was nearly a week ago when she lost her ability of speech.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I'm afraid that we could no longer do more of you daughter's case" the doctor said.

The world instantly crashed right in front of them as they heard the words of the doctor. Minako almost fainted with tears; Suzuna was by her side comforting her and Usui devastated.

"Please, doctor, do something! Help her, please!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but the damage in her vocal cords…"

"But, is there another way?"

The doctor pause for a while and said, "There's a certain specialist by the name Dr. Black Jack; he may be able to help you. But prepare for a very large amount; his services are very expensive. He may ask billions, if he likes to, but depending on the case of his patient" and then, the doctor left.

Usui was never been desperate in his entire life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After his visit, Usui was accompanied by Misaki along the way as he went home. They usually stop upon reaching the park, where they always part.

After a few second pause, Usui said, "I'm sorry, Misaki. I cannot do anything more to help you."

Puzzled, Misaki signed, 'Do you have something in mind, Usui?'

Usui smiled at her concern for him, but instead, said, "That's really a surprise for prez being sharp…"

Misaki glared at him and emitted her infamous demonic aura.

"Wow, I'm really impressed… prez is still scary as ever. Even Seika misses you…"

'That's not an answer to my question, stupid Usui! And you're as stupid as ever!' she signed.

"Eh? Do you really want to know? Okay then…" Misaki noticed a change in his voice, which was becoming seductive "I was actually thinking of the things that I'll do to you, now that you've lost your voice…"

Misaki, still glaring at him, began crossing her arms and tapping her index finger, which was a clear sign of impatience.

Usui, then, submitted "Okay, the truth is, I've been thinking of going back to my family in England and agree with their terms."

He looked at Misaki, who was in the state of surprise, and then he continued "There's actually a way in restoring your voice, but it costs a fortune. This way, I may able to help you and your family with the expenses and you'll be taken to a specialist for treatment…"

He suddenly stopped talking, for Misaki suddenly held his hands with hers and shook her head; she was filled with sadness. Usui widened his eyes with concern, as Misaki signed 'Please Usui, don't… I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for my sake.'

After a brief pause, she signed 'So, how's Seika?'

Usui responded, "Everything's fine, prez. The student council did their jobs pretty well and everything's in order. But for me, it's really boring without my favorite president."

Misaki only smiled with satisfaction, though with a bit of resentment. But then again, it was getting late and Usui has to go.

"Well, see you tomorrow, prez. Oh yeah, rest well and don't try and do something rash; the doctor advised you to rest for a week after your discharge, and please stay at home at all costs."

Misaki merely nodded.

"Well, time to go home" and then he kissed her cheek "I love you, Misaki" and went away, waving at her.

Misaki blushed, and waved back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a Saturday afternoon and Misaki was alone in the house. Her mother was off to work and so did Usui, though he dropped by for a while; Suzuna was in her friend's house working on a project.

She was watching the road, waiting for them, while suddenly, she saw a man accompanied by a bubbly little girl who passed by. The man wore black clothes despite of the warm weather, while the little girl had short hair tied with little ribbons.

As they passed her house, a few seconds later, she saw a hooded man wearing a jacket (again, despite the weather) with every look of hostility and violence, with his hands on the pockets of his jacket. She sensed danger, so she followed him. While the two people ahead of them knew nothing of their presence, the hooded man in front of her drew out a gun from his pocket. With her Aikido skills, she attacked the man and knocked him down. Now aware of the situation, the two people even managed to get immediate help, and in no time, the criminal was taken by the police.

Afterwards, the man in black, with much politeness, said, "Thank you very much for saving our lives, young lady."

Misaki now saw their faces and was quite alarmed at the man's; he had a huge stitch across his face. But, for her answer, she merely nodded, for she did not know how to respond.

"You've done much to help us, how can we replay you?" he asked.

Misaki only shook her head, obviously rejecting his offer.

The little girl then asked "What's wrong, onee-san? Can't you speak?"

Misaki looked down and nodded.

The man then said, "I can help you with that. I am a surgeon myself."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Usui was now on his way back to Misaki's house.

He was dismissed by Satsuki a bit earlier, much to his pleasure, but incomparable to his pleasure of seeing Misaki again. He arrived on the house, but it was locked; no one was home. He began to worry about Misaki's whereabouts; and then suddenly, neighbor said to him "She's not there."

"Have you seen her? Where's she?"

"Well, all I saw was that she was taken by a man, and with him, a little girl."

Their conversation was interrupted by Usui's phone. It was Misaki's number who was calling. He answered it calmly and directly "Hello, this is Usui Takumi. May I ask where Ayuzawa Misaki is?"

But, he least expected (and he realized that Misaki always asks someone to talked for her, usually her mother and sister did it for her, for she was always at home) that a little girl's voice was in the other line, "Usui Takumi-san, this is Pinoko. I… we… are in the hospital right now and Misaki asked for you."

Usui hanged up and hurried to the hospital

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When he arrived, he was welcomed by the little girl.

"You must be Pinoko-chan. How's Misaki?"

"She's inside, sleeping. I waited for you to come here to make sure she has company. We have to go now. Sorry you didn't catch up with him." Pinoko said.

"Him?"

"You'll know later" she said and went off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Usui entered her room where he found Misaki sleeping. He went by her side and caressed her hair, then, he noticed a notebook on the side table. He scanned the notebook; he realized that it was Misaki's journal when she lost her voice. He read, and was caught by a part of her last entry:

"_We were in the park when Usui told me of his plan of returning to his family for my sake. I 'told' him not to do it, half telling my reasons. I'd rather lose my voice than him; I just, somehow, don't want to part from him." _ He was touched and rejoiced somehow, and continued, _"He always tells me that he loves me; I was being selfish to not respond back, I wanted to tell him straight from my mouth if I had at least one chance, yet I know it'll be impossible." _

On the latest entry written b someone else, Usui read:

"_I wanted to thank you again for saving our lives, and that I'm sorry I cannot attend to you further, for I still have another patient waiting for me and we need to go immediately for it was far away (we just happen to stop over this place for a visit) Here is our gratitude; there is nothing in this world, and no money in the world, worth the same as a life (though, in this case, two lives). And please, don't worry of the expenses; it is taken care of." _ Then on the bottom of the page, signed _"Dr. Black Jack"_.

Usui smiled and closed the notebook, and heard someone familiar.

"If you were to play with someone else's things, at least ask permission, idiot Usui."

Usui turned towards Misaki who was now awake.

"What? Is there a problem with my voice? Unless you're deaf or something…"

She was interrupted by Usui who hugged her tightly for at least five seconds and said "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't do that. You're still recovering from a surgery and I might…"

"Nah, it's okay, it's been hours since my operation, yet I was advised not to strain my voice so sudden, because my vocal cords are still recovering."

Usui asked on how this all happen and she re-accounted on the events on that afternoon and added "He wanted to thank me by bringing back my voice; I also heard that he himself performed the surgery. He's really amazing… I can't believe it's possible."

She looked at Usui and out of the blue, asked "What are you thinking, Usui?"

He smiled and said "I just realized that even your hostility towards men and your enjoyment of endangering yourself has its awards, too."

Misaki glared at him.

"Now that you have your voice back, my plans for you in the apartment are ruined, but…" he leaned his face to Misaki's, whose face was exceedingly blushing, and he said seductively, "I wouldn't mind hearing our screams and…" for an instant, Misaki's hand covered his mouth and said, "Continue if you dare pervert!"

She calmed down and withdrew her hand, was still blushing and now feeling very shy and said "Now that you've read…that…notebook…umm… would you mind… giving me the chance to say it?"

Usui was surprised by this, and then he chuckled. He leaned towards her, with his hands cupped in her face, kissed her forehead and said "I love you, Misaki."

"I love you too… idiot Usui"

* * *

**Well… this is one of my "distractions" from my current fanfic(… okay…otaku911, start drafting the next chapter tomorrow…) I do hope that I can finish it well, so that I maybe start drafting my next one… :-)**


End file.
